wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Yuzuru Marusa
Yuzuru is another intern in the Tandeki Group in the Wonderland series. She works under Etsuko Asato. Like most of the people in Tandeki, Yuzuru used to work in Chou Mori Institution. Right now, her job is to open the Gates to the Apocalypse with Yui Takase, Hecate, Lucy Mayfair to free the Woman in Red. Appearance and Personality Personality Yuzuru appears to be stoic and have everything together to work as an intern for this game. She doesn't talk much about herself and everyone tries to figure her out. Yui tried to make conversation, but it didn't good anywhere. Yuzuru likes to read in her spare time. Back Story Yuzuru's parents weren't there for her in the first ten years of her life. Her mother worked overseas and her father wasn't around. As a result, Yuzuru lived with her grandmother out in the countryside in Nagiso and was pretty much isolated. Yuzuru didn't mind it because she and her grandmother would read during the summer. When she turned ten, her mother came back and wanted to take custody of her daughter. Mother and grandmother fought about what's best for Yuzuru. The little girl couldn't bond with her mother because she didn't know how. In the end, she still lived with her grandmother and went to live with her mother during the summer. Like most of the interns in Tandeki, Yuzuru used to be an orderly as Chou Mori Institution. She cared for the patients like a machine and didn't flinch at the screaming, attacks, and blood. One night as she was heading home, Etsuko called her over to help with a patient. She introduced her to Akiko Koike and had Yuzuru inject the patient with a needle. The orderly proves herself and Etsuko decides to make her protegee. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Yuzuru meets with her fellow interns and gives them directions on finding the first gate and opening it. Her colleague, Akihito, begins to complain, but she stopped him with a question and sharp look. In the early hours of the morning, Yuzuru and Yui tracked down the first gate. Later, Yuzuru and Yui track down the second gate at Russia Sushi. They sit at the bar waiting for Hecate to come along and open it. The English nightcomer comes and opens the second gate. In the season finale, Yuzuru, Yui, and Hecate find the third gate in Ikebukuro Station. The nightcomer is about to open it when they run into Michiko trying to stop them. Despite a short battle, the third gate is opened. Wonderland Chaos Yuzuru is seen with the other interns when they are allowed to make drugs for the Tadpole Project. She created the Athena drug that makes the tadpoles really intelligent. Unlike Anna, the intern isn't too enthusiastic about the process. Caged Wonderland Yuzuru and Yui meet up with Hecate and Lucy at the Hotel Star Plaza to open the gate. Michiko and Tiresias show up to stop them. Michiko pulls out a key to neutralize the nightcomers. While Yui and Tiresias fight, Hecate mouths to Yuzuru to push her over. Michiko hears this and yells at her partner to stop her. Despite this, Yui tackles her to the ground and Yuzuru pushes Hecate over to touch the front desk. After the gate is opened, the nightcomers and the interns leave. Later, Kai makes contact with Yuzuru as she is leaving Rampo Biotech. He engages her and tells her about the sixth gate, saying that he is "Team Tandeki". Kai later leads her, Yui, and the nightcomers to the LOVE statue as the sixth gate. Once it is opened, the women go their separate ways. Devil's Wonderland Yuzuru reveals during a meeting that there are still 132 warded dolls left in the city. All side projects are put on hold until the final gate is found. While taking a break in a cafe, Yui confides in Yuzuru that she is worried about not finding the last gate and confesses that she has been looking for other jobs as back up. Later, Kai texts them and they find the final gate at Raira Academy. Tadpole Diaries Yuzuru is seen helping Etsuko with Mikado's electrotherapy treatments. She also helped the patient back to his room when the experiment was finished. Relationships Etsuko Asato Main Article: Etsuko Asato Etsuko is Yuzuru's boss. Like Kitano with Yuka Ogawa, the doctor is groom Yuzuru to be her protege. Akihito Iseki Main Article: Akihito Iseki Akihito is a co-worker of Yuzuru. Yui Takase Main Article: Yui Takase Yuzuru was paired up with Yui to help locate the gates of the Apocalypse. Outside of work, they don't seem to have much of a relationship. Hecate Mayfair Main Article: Hecate Mayfair Hecate helps Yui and Yuzuru open the gates to the Apocalypse. She and Yuzuru appear to have a strictly business relationship. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Interns Category:Tandeki Group Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Orderly